Himitsu
by Obsessed Dreamer
Summary: Years had passed since Tengko was sealed but trouble starts brewing again. Yui returns to the book to learn what causes it. Confusion starts when she meets Nakago who's still alive. And who's Shinta and what role does he play? Please R
1. Reverie

**Disclaimer**: Fushigi Yuugi and its characters rightfully belong to Yuu Watase so please don't sue me.

**A/N:** This story had been stuck in my head for almost 4 years now but I have never gotten around to writing it. XD This is my first shot at fanfic so I hope you'd forgive me if I didn't do very well. I've rewritten chapter 1 and added a prologue so I can move on with the story. The original chapter became a bit of a roadblock for me. Please R&R.

**Summary:** Years had passed since Tengko was sealed but trouble starts brewing again. Yui returns to the book to learn what's causes it. Confusion starts when she meets Nakagowho's still alive. Who's Shinta andwhat role does he play?

**

* * *

**

**Himitsu**

**By**: Obsessed Dreamer

**Prologue: A Plead**

_Hold my hand,_

_hold my hand and never let go._

_Take me in your arms_

_And make me surrender…_

_Press your lips to mine_

_that I may always remember._

_Purest love, Divine love_

_Burn your mark upon my battered soul_

_Lest Myemosine fail when darkness falls…_

**Chapter 1: Reverie**

The mind may forget but the soul will always remember...

"Gi-san, the horses are ready."

Everyone mounted, and the group rode off to the fields. Harvest season is about to start so the plantation needs to be watched carefully, especially now that trouble has been brewing. Renegades abound and villages lying on the borders have been attacked.

"Damn, emperors…can't do anything better than accuse one another. At this rate, war would definitely ensue!"

"What do you expect? All four countries have their own share of casualties. It's normal for tension to arise."

The group droned on, oblivious of their blond fellow, who had been listening quietly on the conversation.

"Do you think another miko will come? You know, to save us…"

At this, the former-general's back straightened.

"Hah! That would put us in a worse situation than we're already in."

Without warning, an image of a short-haired girl flashed across his mind.

"_Damn!"_

"_How long has it been? Three years? Five years?"_

He can no longer remember. Not that he minds. Fate was never good to him but the last years have been placid, if not peaceful. He tried to live as normally as he can…away from Kotou, away from the memories. No, he didn't have any regrets; he'd do it all over again if necessary. That's why the sudden pang of guilt and longing left him disconcerted if not shocked.

"_Why now, after all these years?"_

Then the sudden rush of memories…

"_What do you want me to wish for you?"_

"_Immortality. I want to become a god."_

……………….

"_You're the only one I can trust, Nakago."_

……………….

"_Nakago..."_

……………….

"_Did you really love me?"_

……………….

His hands tightened at the reigns. He doesn't want to think about her. She was only a pawn, a means to an end. So why is this unknown emotion clawing at his chest? He shut his eyes tightly hoping it would stop the flow of thought. And his mind wandered to more disturbing images.

"_Hold-on, Ayu-chan. Please hold-on"_

_Two children with the same eye and hair color as his…the girl was clutching the other child's arms tightly, trying to pull him from being swallowed into dark swirling vortex. The one called Ayu-chan stared into his playmate's tear-streaked face, then smiled._

"_Someday, I hope you would find it in your heart to forgive me…"with that, he released his hand from the girl's grip and mouthed a sad "goodbye"._

Nakago gritted his teeth upon remembering the dream that haunted him for a full week now. Last night though was more vivid. And disturbing since there were added scenes of an evil resounding laughter.

The gasps of terror shot him out of his reverie; the pungent smell of burning flesh reached his nose.

Nakago looked up to be alarmed at the look of unabashed terror written in all of his companion's faces; the horses thrashing wildly. The former general turned his head the other way and saw a throng of zombie-like creatures not far from them, ready to attack. Needless to say, the menservants turned their horses around and took off.

But Nakago just stayed there staring at the impending danger while trying to control and calm his horse. Mixed feelings of curiosity, dread, and excitement flooded his senses and before he realized it, he was riding towards the direction of the demons. He rode faster, took out his sword from its sheath and slashed through the undead.

"_Perhaps this is the answer I've been looking for…never mind that I can barely use my power."_ A familiar ki is calling out to him. _Could it be? _And then he saw it: golden hair.

A child about the age of 10 was struggling from the demons desperately trying to keep himself from being torn apart. Nakago lost no time. He charged his horse to break the party of monsters and snatched the child by his left hand while fighting with his right.

It was then that he felt that familiar sensation. He felt his body tingling with fire and energy. With a blast of sudden energy, he took his aim and sent his ki flying and at the monsters turning them into smoke. He looked at his hands and felt his forehead with a growing perplexity. It was stinging with the character shin glowed a soft blue. _"How long has it been since this character appeared on me?"_

But that is the least of his concerns. He inspected the now unconscious boy. He had only realized now that the child is strangely clothed, blonde, and blue-eyed from the half-opened eyes. He needed to get the child to safety fast. _"He's still alive but judging from his wounds, he won't last much longer."_

Nakago managed to get them to his house. The servants helped him to get the boy inside and be treated.

"_You must live. Don't die on me. "_He was almost disappointed when he found out that it was not the maiden who beckoned him but now… He looked at the child fervently. There is no mistaking that this is the same boy he had been seeing in his dreams.

**

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Go and click that blue button...gulps This fic depends on it.**


	2. More Queries

**A/N: **Sorry for the long update. I've re-written Chapter 1 for the third time 'cause I have to demote Nakago's position from master to a manservant. Just a minor change; I only added a little detail in the fight scene. You might want to check it out before reading **More Queries.**

Replying to the reviewers was banned but they didn't say we couldn't dish out thank you's right?

Mucho love for Yanagi-chyan for the support, ideas, and above all for being a friend. To MitsukiShiroi for an in depth review and to browen-stx for loving Reverie.

* * *

Chapter 2

**More Queries**

"Shinta! Where are you Shinta?" Yui yelled frantically. She scanned the area quickly, looking for any sign of her child and at the same time trying to get her self from being killed. She swung to the right and sent a flying kick at the enemy. The place was crawling and her heart was pounding with fear for his safety.

"_I don't know how long I can keep this up." _She thought, panting heavily and sweat was trickling down her face. She was not really used to fighting. She had trained for self-defense but had never expected to be actually engaged in mortal combat. Especially not like this one.

The zombie-like creatures had been giving them a chase since they came to this world three days ago. Without much help to rely on, their best option was to hide, always changing places so they won't be traced. But it got harder to survive and danger followed them everywhere. Though unsure, Yui decided to head towards Mt. Taikyokou to learn the reason of her being summoned again. Upon reaching this forest however, they were ambushed and this time, the enemy's number had greatly increased.

A demon charged wildly at her, claws aimed at her throat. Yui ducked, but managed to earn a long cut across her neck. She twisted her kodachi and slashed right through the undead turning it into black dust. Another attacked her from behind. Yui turned around, jumped and cut it in half from head up.

But there were too many of them and with her sustained wounds and rapidly decreasing stamina, Yui can barely hold them off. Her eyes started to blur because of exhaustion.

"Oka-san, tasukete!" came the helpless cry.

"Shinta!" Yui rushed to the source of the voice while slashing through the demons on her path. She never got to him though. All that's left were traces of shredded cloth and a lot of blood. The dark creatures have already taken him.

_Just like in my dreams. When HE was taken away from me…"This can't be happening."_

Not so far away, a flash of blue light appeared, together with a sudden surge of high energy she had been all too familiar with. _Could it be? _"No, it's impossible." Yui slumped to the ground feeling all of her strength leave her. The priestess of seiryuu was too baffled by the whole situation to notice the monsters crowding around her again. The one behind her posed to strike…

Whoosh!

The nearest demons turned into black dust. Yui shot her head up to see twin balls spinning around each end of a whip. "_The Ryuseisui_. Suboshi!" Fighting with him are Amiboshi, Tasuki and Chichiri who also arrived at the scene just in time.

Tasuki spat before knocking down another horde of demons. "We've collected her. Now let's get out of here!" Chichiri held out his cloak ready for them. "Hayaku!"

"You're…hey!" One end of the Ryuseisui wrapped around Yui's arm while Suboshi held the other end to pull her to safety, since he can't hold her directly being a spirit. Realizing the situation, Yui's shock changed to panic. " But what about Shinta? We've got to save him." She tried pulling her arm away but Amiboshi already pushed her through the cloak and everything around her dissolved.

0000000000000

An exasperated sigh escaped from his lips. His head was pounding. His dreams have stopped haunting him but he feels more restless. Quite a number of questions were plaguing his mind and the more he thought about them, the more he became confused.

"_Why did I come back to this place anyway? And this child…"_ Nakago glanced at the sleeping boy. The heavy bandages did not hide the child's innocent beauty—the kind he used to have when he was younger. With flowing golden tresses and a soft face highlighted by the pale moonlight, he was ethereal like an angel in a peaceful slumber; the child's features seemed to mock him.

Shinta blinked his eyes again to clear his vision and began taking note of his surroundings. He tried to sit up but the pain that shot through his body made him dizzy and he slumped back to the bed, writhing.

"Don't force yourself," the man who saved him emerged from the shadows. "Your wounds are still fresh and they might reopen." It was only then when he noticed that he was heavily bandaged, and true enough, the cloth wrapped around his chest was stained with crimson. Nakago assisted him to a sitting position and quickly changed the bandages before lying him down again. "You've suffered enough injuries to kill any man. It's a wonder you managed to survive."

"My mom. Have you seen her?"

"Hmm?"

"She was with me when those monsters attacked. You were there right? So you must have!" Tears welled up his beautiful blue eyes. He was a picture of hope, fear, and concern. The older man shook his head. "I'm sorry but I haven't." The child broke into tears. "She's dead! They got her and now she's dead. And it's all my fault. It's all my fault." His voice grew more faint as he repeated his last sentence over and over.

Nakago pulled the sobbing child in a comforting embrace.

0000000000000

Dark clouds rumbled and thundered around the palace--the only indication that he was losing his temper. A raven-haired figure stood at the balcony overlooking all of creation and the veil that separates all worlds. A domain, the domain that should have his a long time ago. "_Such impertinence! If not for THEIR interference I should have that woman by now. "_

"My apollogies,sire but we lost the Miko." the servant said with fear lacing his voice. He knew that if there is one thing his Lord cannot tolerate is incompetence. He just hopes he'd live long enough to tell his master of his other news.

"I have had enough of your ramblings. You certainly have proved yourself to be of no use!" The armor-clad man turned to face the cowering soldier--one who used to be of the head of heaven's armies.

"Please sire! I have located the sleeping dragon." he said hurriedly; it was the very thing that might save his life.

"Really?" the Lord's eyes tuned into slits. He approached forward looking more dangerous. The servant bowed even lower. "Yes, mi'lord. It was when we have taken the child. It was only a moment but I'm sure it's _his_ aura."

The child. One of the unexpected things he did notforesee in his perfect plan. He nearly lost hope when the Suzaku seis won and killed Nakago but now everything seems to fall into place.This he thought, witha leer breaking into his lips, his eyes sparkling with malicious humor.

The servant was relieved to see that his master was delighted _"I'm saved"_. He looked up to hear the Lord's next command. "You have served your purpose. I have no more use for you." The last thing he felt was cold metal upon his his trembling neck.

Lightning crackled, together with the thunderous laughter. "And so it continues. The war that we have started since time immemorial. I shall be looking forward to seeing you again Taiitskun and all the gods who have betrayed me!"

* * *

A/N: Dodges tomatoes Told 'ya. Sorry, I've been in a rut lately. I only posted this just to put an update. Things haven't been going well for me so my creative juices are quite drained…for the meantime. I hope gulps. Review people. Questions are very much appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 3

Whew, it's been months.

Thanks so much to those who liked the story, especially those who reviewed. bows down Unfortunately, I can no longer update Himitsu; the more I think about it, the more I believe that I wrote the story too soon. The scenes portrayed are supposed to happen in the middle of the story! Wahh!...such a huge booboo.

Don't worry, as soon as my sched's free, I'd be cracking my imagination and fingers at the keyboard again. Himitsu will be taken down and edited for a much better story.

Hope you'll be able to read it—it's a saga actually. I'm still thinking of a title actually but I already wrote till chapter 2…still needs editing though. I'll get back at it as soon as I have free time.

Again, thanks for all the constructive criticisms and support. Until the vacation! (which is two weeks from now). i think i'll be posting the prologue and chap 1 by then.

peace and chaos!

Obsessed dreamer.


End file.
